To form the stratification of rich and lean fuel-air mixtures in the combustion chamber, conventional stratified-combustion type internal combustion engines require either the use of two carburetors or the use of a single carburetor combined with a direct fuel injection system. However, these systems have proven undesirable due to the overall resulting complexity of the fuel supply system.
Accordingly, the present invention relates to an improved stratified-combustion type internal combustion engine which eliminates the aforementioned disadvantage. Particularly, the present invention relates to a stratified-combustion type internal combustion engine which uses a single carburetor for the fuel supply system, whereby not only power control is possible, merely by adjusting the throttle of the carburetor, but whereby also the use of supercharge is made possible.
Particularly, the present invention relates to an improved internal combustion engine, as aforesaid, which is provided with a pre-combustion chamber which communicates with the main combustion chamber by means of a connecting port, which pre-combustion chamber receives therein a rich fuel-air mixture, which mixture is burnt within the pre-combustion chamber and expands into the main combustion chamber for producing a stratified-combustion which permits a single carburetor to function in an optimum and desirable manner under widely varying loading and operational conditions as imposed on the engine.